Wer ist eigentlich Ron?
by Zauberfee1979
Summary: PWP! Explizite sexuelle Handlung! Sirius hätte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, was Hermine so alles in ihm auslösen könnte... OS


_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_So...für heute die letzte fertige Story, die auf meiner Festplatte vor sich hin gestaubt hatte...zum Abschluss nun noch etwas Pikantes ;)_

_Alle die hier weiter lesen seien gewarnt:_

**_Explizite sexuelle Handlungen und absolut nicht kinderfreie Sprache! _**

* * *

**Wer ist ****eigentlich ****Ron?**

‚Oh man, warum kann ich auch nie auf Moony hören? Das letzte Glas Feuerwhiskey hätte absolut nicht sein müssen.'  
Sirius Black nickte sich energisch selbst zu und hielt sich gleich darauf stöhnend den Kopf. Ihm war schlecht und schwindlig, und er wollte nur noch eines: schlafen.  
‚Bin ich hier denn jetzt schon richtig?' fragte er sich selbst mit gerunzelter Stirn, zuckte gleich darauf die Schultern und öffnete die Tür zu seinem dahinter vermuteten Zimmer. Immerhin war das hier sein Haus, und er konnte hingehen wo er wollte.

Allerdings waren bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm in diesem Moment bot, sowohl sein Rausch, als auch alle weiteren Gedanken vergessen.  
Vor ihm stand Hermine Granger, nackt, wie Gott sie schuf und rieb ihren noch leicht nassen Körper mit einem Handtuch trocken.  
In dem Badezimmer, in dem er sich fälschlicherweise befand, hatte sie ein Radio aufgestellt und summte gutgelaunt zu der lauten Musik.  
Ihn hatte sie bisher nicht gehört.

Sirius konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von der nackten Schönheit lösen. In diesem Moment kam sie ihm vor wie eine Göttin.  
Ihm wurde erst bewusst, dass er hier nicht sein sollte, als sie entsetzt keuchte und das mehr als kleine Handtuch vor ihre Blöße hielt.  
Sie sah ihn nur mit ihren großen braunen Augen an, und Sirius rannte förmlich aus dem Raum und floh in sein eigenes Zimmer.  
Schwer atmend lehnte er sich von innen an die Türe und versuchte den Anblick der nackten Hermine aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, doch dieser hatte sich regelrecht in sein Gehirn eingebrannt.  
N

ach einigen Momenten, in denen sein Adrenalinspiegel wieder normale Werte erreichte und sich der Alkohol in seinem Blut erneut bemerkbar machte, begab er sich seufzend in sein Bett. Obwohl er immer wieder ihr Bild vor Augen hatte, forderte der Rausch seinen Tribut, und er schlief ein.

Der nächste Morgen erwartete ihn mit tierischen Kopfschmerzen und er brauchte einen Moment, ehe er wusste, wo er war. Doch kaum war ihm das eingefallen, war auch ihr Bild wieder zurück.

Wie hatte er nur die ganze Zeit übersehen können, was für eine Schönheit sich unter den einfachen Jeans und Shirts versteckte? Trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen erinnerte er sich an jeden Wassertropfen auf ihrer zarten Haut und jede einzelne Kurve ihres Körpers.  
Mit einem Stöhnen bemerkte er, was dieses Bild mit ihm anstellte, denn seine Hose war plötzlich mehr als zu eng. Verdammt!  
Wenn er das hier auch nur ansatzweise geahnt hätte, hätte er Harry niemals zugestimmt, als dieser der Meinung war, dass Hermine doch bei ihnen beiden mit einziehen könnte.

Aber in den letzten sechs Monaten, die sie hier nun schon wohnte, wäre er nie auch nur auf den Gedanken gekommen, sie in seine Arme zu ziehen, ihr die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen und sie hart zu nehmen, bis sie seinen Namen schrie.

Ächzend öffnete er den Verschluss seiner Lederhosen und begann seine inzwischen mehr als schmerzhafte Erektion zu reiben.  
In Gedanken sah er Hermine auf sich sitzen, beobachtete, wie er immer wieder tief in ihr versank und wie bei jedem seiner Stöße ihre vollen Brüste auf und ab wippten.  
Mit einem tiefen Grollen ergoss er sich heiß, nur um im nächsten Moment frustriert auf seine Matratze zu schlagen.  
Wie sollte er sich ihr gegenüber nur jemals wieder normal verhalten?

Eine Stunde später, nachdem er geduscht und sich dabei ein weiteres Mal selbst befriedigt hatte, traute er sich endlich in die Küche, um zu frühstücken.  
Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen? Sie war natürlich ebenfalls in der Küche, trank Tee mit ihren wundervollen, prallen Lippen und las gedankenverloren in einem dicken Buch.  
S

irius wünschte ihr einen guten Morgen und stellte fest, wie merkwürdig heiser seine Stimme war.  
Als Hermine ihn sah, lief sie rot an, verschanzte sich tiefer hinter ihrem Buch und murmelte ebenfalls etwas von einem guten Morgen.  
Sirius hätte lachen können bei dieser Ironie, denn ein guter Morgen war das wahrhaft nicht.  
Er nahm sich eine Tasse und schenkte sie mit Kaffee voll, ehe er sich zu Hermine an den Tisch setzte. Natürlich setzte er sich so weit wie möglich weg von ihr. Sie sollte sich durch ihn nicht noch mehr belästigt fühlen.

Außerdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob er seine Finger bei sich würde behalten können, wenn er ihr zu nahe kam.  
Hermine sah kurz auf, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, und ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment. War der Ausdruck in ihrem Blick wirklich ein verletzter, oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Warum, bei Merlins Eiern, sah sie verletzt aus, wenn er die Situation für sie doch so angenehm wie möglich machen wollte, indem er Abstand zu ihr hielt?

Ehe Sirius weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, stand Hermine auf, stellte lauter als normal ihre Tasse in die Spüle und verließ die Küche.  
Sirius folgte ihr mit seinem Blick.  
Obwohl sie auch heute wieder eine locker sitzende Jeans und einen viel zu weiten Pullover trug, konnte er sich diesmal ganz genau vorstellen, wie sie darunter aussah, wie ihr kleiner süßer Hintern bei jedem Schritt leicht von einer Seite zur anderen schwang.  
Mit einem genervten Grummeln stellte er fest, dass er schon wieder keinen Platz mehr in seiner Hose hatte.  
Was stellte diese kleine Hexe nur mit ihm an?

Einige Momente, nachdem Sirius seinen eigensinnigen Körper, mit Gedanken an Snape in Badehosen, wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, kam Harry gut gelaunt in die Küche und wünschte seinem Patenonkel einen guten Morgen.  
„Was hast du heute vor, Sirius? Wir wollten in ein Muggel-Freizeitbad gehen. Möchtest du uns begleiten?"  
„Wer ist wir?"  
„Ginny, Ron, Hermine und ich."

Hermine. Wollte er sich das wirklich antun? Allein bei der Vorstellung, diesen Körper in nichts als einem Bikini zu sehen, wurde seine Hose wieder eng. Und in einer Badehose würde das noch viel mehr auffallen.  
Andererseits war er schon lange nicht mehr mit Harry unterwegs und bei den bittenden Blicken, die ihm dieser gerade zuwarf, wurde es unmöglich, abzulehnen.  
Mit einem leichten Grinsen nickte er Harry also zu und freute sich über dessen vor Freude strahlende Augen.

In dem Bad wurde Sirius allerdings schnell klar, dass er wohl doch lieber zu Hause geblieben wäre. Nicht nur, dass Hermine in ihrem grünen Bikini einfach zum auf der Stelle vernaschen aussah, nein, dann machte sie auch noch ständig mit Ron rum.  
Nicht, dass er etwas gegen Ron hatte. Ron war ein wirklich netter Kerl und ein loyaler und treuer Freund für Harry, doch er hätte ihn am liebsten kastriert für die Art und Weise, wie er Hermine ansah und immer wieder berührte.  
Und das Allerschlimmste war, dass es ihr auch noch zu gefallen schien.  
‚

Man, Black, reiß dich mal zusammen! Das ist noch immer die gleiche Hermine wie vor zwei Tagen. Da hat sie dich doch auch nicht die Bohne interessiert. Und jetzt benimmst du dich wie ein Teenager, der seine Hormone nicht unter Kontrolle bekommt.'  
Doch alles schimpfen mit sich selbst half nichts.  
Als die anderen vier irgendwo im Bad unterwegs waren, beschloss Sirius, dass er sich genauso gut an der Bar einen Drink holen könnte. Vielleicht konnte er sie dann ja vergessen?

Auf dem Weg dorthin kam er an ein paar gut versteckten Nischen vorbei, und aus einer davon drangen merkwürdige Geräusche. Als er dann auch noch Hermines Namen hörte, war seine Neugier geweckt. Vorsichtig schlich er näher, darauf bedacht, gut versteckt zu sein.  
Bei dem Anblick, der ihm da geboten wurde, bereute er es allerdings schnell, nicht einfach weiter gegangen zu sein.  
Vor ihm kniete Hermine, mit dem süßen Hintern genau in seine Richtung, und befriedigte einen äußerst zufrieden aussehenden Ron mit dem Mund.  
Heiliger Merlin, seine Hose wurde schon wieder zu eng. Und gleichzeitig würde er Ron am liebsten einen Crucio rüberschicken.

Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte er seine Hand in seiner Hose und rieb seinen harten Schaft in dem gleichen Rhythmus, in dem Hermine ihren Kopf auf und ab bewegte. Es dauerte nicht lange, eher er heftig kam, und nur indem er sich selbst auf die Zunge biss, konnte er sein Stöhnen zurückhalten.  
In diesem Moment stöhne allerdings auch Ron heftig und Sirius fand, dass es besser wäre, wenn er schnell das Weite suchte.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie ihm schien, denn kurze Zeit später, kam eine in Tränen aufgelöste Hermine aus der Nische gestürmt, gefolgt von einem Ron, der eine Mischung aus Wut, Ekel und Verwirrung auf dem Gesicht trug.

Sirius fühlte ein wütendes Knurren in sich aufsteigen, und ehe er sich selbst zurückhalten konnte, war er aufgesprungen und auf der Suche nach Hermine.  
Er fand sie schniefend und tränenüberströmt in Außenbereich des Bades. Sie saß trotz der herbstlichen Kälte in ihrem knappen Bikini auf einer Sonnenliege und wippte wie ein kleines Kind vor und zurück.  
Sirius fühlte, wie ihm dieser Anblick das Herz zuschnürte.

Niemand durfte seiner Hermine wehtun. Niemand! Moment mal. Seiner Hermine? Seit wann war sie zu seiner Hermine geworden?  
Sie hegte nichts als freundschaftliche Gefühle für den Patenonkel ihres besten Freundes. Und was sollte sie mit einem alten Lustmolch wie ihm schon anfangen?  
Sirius seufzte und erregte dadurch Hermines Aufmerksamkeit. Sie drehte sich halb zu ihm um, als sie jedoch erkannte, wer da hinter ihr stand, sah sie ein wenig enttäuscht aus.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gehofft, Ron käme, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen.  
Sirius schluckte seine Wut herunter und ging langsam zu ihr hinüber, nahm neben ihr Platz und legte ihr kameradschaftlich einen Arm um die Schulter.  
„Soll ich ihm für dich einen Crucio auf den Hals jagen?"  
Hermine sah ihn mit einem ungläubigen Blick an, doch dann musste sie lächeln.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und kuschelte sich näher in seine Umarmung.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich kenne auch noch eine Menge anderer Folterflüche, falls dir der Crucio zu harmlos erscheinen sollte."  
Hermine lachte unter Tränen und schüttelte wiederum den Kopf.  
Eine lange Zeit sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Sie saßen einfach nur da und genossen die Nähe des anderen.  
Leise begann Hermine zu sprechen.

„Ich schätze, es ist meine Schuld. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass das mit mir und Ron nicht gut gehen würde. Aber trotzdem musste ich es unbedingt versuchen. Weil er der Einzige ist, der mich je wirklich wollte."  
Sirius wollte empört protestieren, dann jedoch wurde ihm klar, dass es stimmte, denn ihm war es ja bis vor wenigen Tagen nicht anders ergangen.  
Also schnaubte er nur und hörte weiterhin still zu, was die junge Hexe zu erzählen hatte.

„Weißt du, wir sind erst seit wenigen Wochen wirklich zusammen. Doch wenn er mich geküsst hat, dann fühlte es sich immer falsch an. Es funkte nicht, es kribbelte nicht...es war, als würde ich Harry küssen. Oder den Bruder, den ich nie hatte. Also dachte ich mir gestern, vielleicht liegt es einfach nur am Küssen selber. Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn wir den nächsten Schritt machen, und das Kribbeln beim Küssen käme dann von ganz alleine?"  
Wieder schnaubte Sirius, doch erneut, wollte er sie weiter reden lassen. Er wollte jetzt die ganze Geschichte hören.

„Ich bin heute also in die Offensive gegangen und hab Ron so richtig heiß gemacht. Als er fast verrückt war vor Lust, haben wir uns in eine abgelegene Nische verzogen und ich habe ihn...na ja...ist ja auch egal. Jedenfalls wollte er danach etwas essen gehen und ich hab ihn ungläubig gefragt, ob das denn schon alles sei? Immerhin war ich noch nicht befriedigt. Ron hat mich nur verständnislos angeschaut und gefragt, ob ich allen ernstes von ihm erwarte, dass er mich an dieser Stelle mit dem Mund berührt, und dass das doch absolut eklig und pervers sei, und er jetzt hunger habe und was essen ginge. Was mit mir sei, wäre ihm egal."  
Sie fing wieder an zu schluchzen und Sirius war der Meinung, dass ein Crucio bei weitem nicht genug wäre, um Ron das zurückzuzahlen.  
Auch wenn er selbst für Hermine vor zwei Tagen keinen zweiten Blick übrig gehabt hatte, so wäre es ihm doch nie in so einer Situation in den Sinn gekommen, so taktlos zu sein.

Nicht einmal dann, wenn Rita Skeeter persönlich das von ihm verlangt hätte. Und das wollte schon was heißen, denn vor der Frau graute es ihn wirklich.  
Sanft wiegte er Hermine vor und zurück und streichelte ihren Rücken, während er tröstende Worte in ihr Haar murmelte.  
Als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, begann er zu sprechen.  
„Ron ist ein Idiot! Und er hat keine Ahnung, was er verpasst!"  
Er konnte die Hitze, die von Hermines Gesicht ausging fühlen, als sie errötete.

„Für mich wäre es das größte Glück, wenn mir bei einer so tollen Frau wie dir diese Ehre zuteil würde."  
Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen und geröteten Wangen an „Du scherzt!"  
Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich seit gestern Abend daran danken muss, genau das mit dir zu tun, und jedes Mal bleibe ich frustrierter zurück als zuvor, da ich genau weiß, dass es dazu niemals kommen wird. Was solltest du auch mit einem alten Lustmolch wie mir?"  
Hermines Augen waren während seiner Worte immer größer geworden. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Meinst du das wirklich ernst?"  
Sirius errötete leicht unter ihrem intensiven Blick, nickte aber.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dir überhaupt aufgefallen ist, dass da ein weibliches Wesen unter deinem Dach wohnt..." Er hörte sie seufzen, während sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Und als du dich heute Morgen so extra weit von mir weggesetzt hast, dachte ich, du hättest den Anblick von gestern Abend abstoßend gefunden."  
Sirius lachte trocken „Abstoßend? Mädel ich hab seit gestern Abend mehrmals Hand an mich selber legen müssen, und jedes Mal hatte ich dabei deinen nackten Körper vor Augen. Abstoßend ist also wirklich das Letzte, wie ich diesen Anblick nennen würde!"  
Hermine wurde feuerrot im Gesicht. „Du hast was?"  
S

irius konnte fühlen, wie ihr Puls unter seiner Hand schneller wurde, und sie am ganzen Körper anfing zu zittern.  
Seine Stimme wurde tiefer und heiserer als er ihr antwortete:  
„Ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie deine vollen Brüste sich bewegen, währen ich tief in dich stoße, wieder und wieder..."  
Hermine keuchte und erschauerte.  
S

irius nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine harte Erregung.  
„Fühl selbst, was du mit mir machst."  
Hermine würgte ein „Oh Gott" hervor, begann aber sanft über seine Erregung zu streicheln und seufzte bei jedem Stöhnen, das Sirius von sich gab.  
„Ich finde, wir sollten uns einen lauschigeren Platz suchen", raunte Sirius ihr ins Ohr.  
Hermine nickte, und ohne weiter nachzudenken apparierte er sie nach Hause.

Unter heißen Küssen und Händen überall auf dem Körper des anderen, schafften sie es irgendwie bis in Sirius Zimmer.  
Sanft beförderte Sirius Hermine auf sein großes Bett, blieb dann davor stehen und genoss den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Hermine trug noch immer ihren knappen Bikini, der ihre Kurven noch besser zur Geltung brachte.  
Unter seinem intensiven Blick wand sie sich unbehaglich.  
„Merlin, du bist das Schönste, dass ich je gesehen habe!"

Hermine errötete und Sirius fühlte ein Grollen in sich aufsteigen bei diesem Anblick.  
Er würde Ron dafür bezahlen lassen, dass er Hermine so verletzt und verunsichert hatte.  
Geschmeidig wie ein Panther kroch er neben sie auf das Bett und gab ihr einen hungrigen Kuss.  
Seine Hand wanderte in kleinen Kreisen über ihren Bauch aufwärts bis zum unteren Ansatz ihrer Brüste. Sirius fuhr nur mit den Fingerspitzen an diesem entlang und genoss, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam und wohlig seufzte.

Er küsste sich ihren Hals entlang nach unten, zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch, bis er bei der Stelle angelangt war, die seine Hand gestreichelt hatte. Während er eine feuchte Spur mit seiner Zunge an genau dieser Stelle zog, öffneten seine Hände den Verschluss des Bikinis hinter Hermines Rücken.  
Als er ihr langsam den BH wegzog und dabei nicht einmal den Blick von ihrem Körper nahm, bedeckte Hermine peinlich berührt ihre Brüste mit ihren Armen.  
Sirius lächelte sie an und zog dann ganz sanft ihre Arme beiseite und setzte die Begutachtung fort. Er erforschte jeden Zentimeter mit seinen Augen und leckte sich über seine plötzlich sehr trockenen Lippen.

Erst als er fertig war, sah er Hermine wieder in die Augen und grinste sie lüstern an.  
„Du machst mich verrückt, Hermine! Deine Haut ist so zart wie teure Seide und dein Körper perfekt, mit Kurven an genau den richtigen Stellen..."  
Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, fuhr er mit den Händen langsam über ihren Bauch hinauf zu ihren Brüsten und umfasste diese. Quälend langsam umkreiste er ihre harten Nippel mit seinen Daumen und genoss es, wie intensiv sie darauf reagierte, wie sie stöhne und sich ihm entgegen bog.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten, sich tief in ihr zu versenken, doch noch beherrschte er sich. Nicht, bevor er ihr klargemacht hatte, dass Ron absolut keine Ahnung hatte!  
Hermine stöhnte laut unter seinen Berührungen und ihre Augen waren geschlossen, während sie genoss, was er mit ihr tat.  
Er beugte sich über sie und fing ihren Mund mit dem seinen, um ihr einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben, während dem er ihr langsam den Slip ihres Bikinis herunterzog.

Als das letzte Stückchen störenden Stoffes von ihrem Körper verschwunden war, küsste er sich wieder langsam hinunter. Er malte Kreise mit seiner Zunge auf ihrem Hals, biss sanft in den Übergang von Hals zu Schulter und zog mit seiner Zunge eine feucht-heiße Spur bis zu ihren Brüsten.  
Langsam leckte er mit der Zungenspitze über ihre harten Nippel, saugte sie dann in seinen Mund, biss zärtlich hinein und blies seinen warmen Atem über sie.  
Hermine stöhnte immer lauter und belohnte ihn hin und wieder mit einem kleinen spitzen Schrei, wenn er einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt gefunden hatte.  
Nach einiger Zeit ließ er von ihren Brüsten ab und küsste und leckte sich weiter ihren Körper hinab, tauchte mit der Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel und grinste zufrieden ob ihrer Reaktion.

Als er ihre Beine sanft auseinander drücken wollte, spürte er, wie sie sich verkrampfte und schockiert Luft holte.  
„Sirius...du musst das nicht..."  
„Shhht...ich möchte aber...Merlin...und wie ich möchte!"  
Hermine errötete und Sirius sah ihr mit einem warmen Blick in die Augen, ehe er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzte und seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Schenkeln platzierte.  
Mit einem wölfischen Grinsen pustete er über ihre nasse und heiße Scham und genoss, wie sie erschauerte.

Noch ehe sie sich davon erholt hatte, setzte er den ersten sanften Kuss auf ihren Kitzler und saugte ihn dann zärtlich in seinen Mund. ‚Heiliger Merlin, sie schmeckt wie die pure Sünde!' zu mehr waren seine Gedanken in diesem Moment nicht fähig.  
Abwechselnd küsste er ihre empfindlichste Stelle oder leckte in langen Zügen darüber, tauchte immer wieder mit der Zunge in sie ein und genoss jeden Schrei, den sie von sich gab.

Ihre Finger hatte sie in seine langen schwarzen Haare gewühlt, und immer wenn er einen besonders sensiblen Punkt traf, gruben sich ihre Fingernägel in seine Kopfhaut.  
Ihr Atem ging immer schneller und ihr ganzer Körper spannte sich wie die Sehne eines Bogens. Lang würde es nicht mehr dauern, soviel war ihm klar.  
Plötzlich bäumte sich ihr ganzer Körper auf, und ihre inneren Muskeln zogen sich rhythmisch zusammen, während sie laut seinen Namen schrie.  
Mit einem sehr zufriedenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gab er ihr einen langen Kuss und zog sie in seine Arme.  
Nachdem Hermine sich etwas erholt hatte, sah sie ihn mit einem undeutbaren Blick an.  
Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
„Und was ist mit dir?"

Er schenkte ihr ein herzliches Lächeln für ihre Fürsorge.  
„Mir geht es gut, wenn es dir gut geht, Liebes."  
Doch Hermine sah ihn ungläubig und empört an. Er zog zischend die Luft ein, als sie unerwartet an seine harte Männlichkeit griff und diese zu reiben begann.  
„Und dem hier redest du das auch ein, oder wie?"  
„Hermine...du bist doch noch Jungfrau, oder?"  
Sie sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Jaaa...und?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich derjenige bin, dem du dieses Geschenk machen solltest."  
Einen Moment lang sah sie ihn nur an, biss sich auf der Unterlippe herum und er war sich sicher, dass er so etwas wie Tränen in ihren Augen sah. Dachte sie, er würde sie nicht wollen?

„Glaub mir, ich würde nichts lieber tun, als mich jetzt tief in dir zu versenken, aber ..."  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie legte ihm einen Finger auf dem Mund und lächelte ihn an, ehe sie wieder sprach.  
„Es ist meine Jungfräulichkeit und ich kann sie schenken, wem ich will. Und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass du mein Erster bist."  
Sirius Augen waren bei jedem Wort größer geworden. War das wirklich ihr Ernst?

Scheinbar schon, denn just in diesem Moment unterstrich sie ihre Worte damit, dass sie ihre Hand in seine Shorts schob und seine Männlichkeit nun ohne ein Hindernis dazwischen umfasste. Sie schenkte ihm ein scheues Lächeln, und Sirius erwiderte es, ehe er sie hungrig auf den Mund küsste.  
Hermine zog energisch seine Hose herunter und genoss es, seine nackte Haut so nah an ihrer zu spüren.

Mit ihren schmalen Händen streichelte sie sich über seinen Rücken zu seinem Po und dann wieder nach vorne zu seiner harten Erregung.  
Mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen fuhr sie daran auf und ab und genoss es, wie er dabei stöhnte. Allerdings verblasste jeder Gedanke daran in dem Moment, als Sirius sanft mit einem Finger in sie eindrang. Vorsichtig bewegte er ihn vor und zurück und nahm schließlich einen zweiten Finger dazu.  
Er ließ ihr einen kurzen Moment Zeit, um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, ehe er auch diesmal langsam immer wieder in sie stieß.

Als er spürte, dass sie sich entspannt hatte und seine Bewegungen genoss, rollte er über sie und sah ihr tief in die Augen während er langsam in sie eindrang.  
Hermine verzog kurz schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, als er ihre Barriere durchstieß. Auch jetzt ließ er ihr wieder Zeit, sich an das neue Gefühl zu gewöhnen, ehe er begann sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Hermine krallte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und bog sich ihm entgegen. Er fing ihren Mund zu einem weiteren heißen Kuss und steigerte sein Tempo.  
Sie fühlte sich so heiß und eng um seinen harten Schwanz an, dass er wusste, er würde nicht lange durchhalten.  
Ihre Zungen rangen miteinander und Hermine seufzte bei jedem Stoß ihre Lust in seinen Mund. Gierig trank er ihre Leidenschaft von ihren Lippen und antwortete auf jeden Seufzer mit einem tiefen Grollen.

Gerade als er seinen eigenen Orgasmus heranrollen spürte, fühlte er auch, wie Hermine sich erneut anspannte.  
Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter und er antwortete ihr mit der gleichen Intensität. Wenige Stöße später fiel sie über die Klippe und ihre inneren Muskeln zogen sich rhythmisch um seine harte Männlichkeit zusammen.

Das war zu viel für Sirius, und er ergoss sich stöhnend in ihr, ehe er erschöpft auf ihr zusammen brach.  
Nach einigen Momenten des Luftholens rollte er sich von ihr herunter und zog sie in seine Arme.  
„Wow...daran könnte ich mich wirklich gewöhnen", hatte sein Mund schon ausgesprochen, ehe sein Kopf den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte.  
Was sollte sie jetzt nur von ihm denken? Und überhaupt...was hatte er ihr schon zu bieten? Er war mehr als doppelt so alt wie sie und könnte locker ihr Vater sein. Und trotzdem war dort ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung in seiner Brust.  
Sie lächelte ihn nur müde an und nickte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was daraus wird, aber ich hätte nichts dagegen, es zu versuchen."  
Sirius konnte nichts gegen das breite Grinsen tun, dass sich in diesem Moment auf seinem Gesicht breit machte.  
„Und was ist mit Ron?"  
„Ron? Wer ist eigentlich Ron?"

**ENDE**

* * *

_Ähm...ja...wo ich da wohl wieder mit meinen Gedanken war? °räusper° ;)_

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen? :)_


End file.
